nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NOBODY/Opening Ceremony
Yesterday (February 12th 2011) was quite a rushed day for me. For all who don't know, every Tuesday and Thursday I forced to go to a sport called Judo. Its like hell for me, and I HATE it! My sister used to like it, then she started hating (Judo). I've been going since September 2008, one month after I officially joined the Nitrome Wiki. Every year in early February, we have an opening ceremony For all of January, we practice the things were going to do on the day, as all the 20+ kids are put into groups - A,B,C,D,E - and do a few things. We also practice a warm up which we also do for the opening ceremony. I also went to my sister's friend's birthday party, which I liked since I got to play the first level of Super Mario Galaxy. So after the party, I was picked up and taken to the opening ceremony. Last Tuesday I had bruised my knee, but it had healed a bit. So the ceremony started, and I was partners with my sisters for the warm up. So we did the warm up, then we went into the technical Judo stuff. I was partnered with another person before the opening ceremony, but he couldn't show up, so I was partnered with someone else. So when it was time for me to go up, I went up, and we started. The first throw was you put your leg behind the other person's leg and sweep there leg. The next was the person had to spread out there legs, then you had to go in, put your legs between there legs, then sweep one of there legs. The second last was you have to throw the person over your back - which is scary if your new to judo. The last one is a variation of the second last one. You have to put your arm around your partners neck, and then they throw you. After I finished that, I bowed off, then waited for the last group. I had to take the place of someone becuase they couldn't come up - that person was my partner who couldn't come. So what I do for the last group is three people go up - including me - and one person stands in the middle, and three people surround them. Then the three people, one at a time, run at the person and the middle and the middle person throws them. Everybody alternates, then after everybody goes, we bow off and finish. On the last 2 Thursdays before the Ceremony, all the yellow and orange belt kids are graded. For the grading, you have to perform some throws and hold downs. At the Ceremony, they give the belts to the kids who have past there grading. Me and my sister were promoted from a yellow belt to a yellow-orange belt. So the opening ceremony was okay. All-in-all, the day was okay, despite injuring my knee again during the ceremony. Category:Blog posts